1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle and, more particularly, to a buckle that is manufactured with ease at a low cost.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent 1249996 is a buckle with a handle 2 pivotally installed on a base 1. The base 1 and the handle 2 are made of zinc-aluminum alloy in an extrusion process. A lot of material is used to form the base 1 and the handle 2. The base 1 and the handle 2 are thick and heavy. Furthermore, such zinc-aluminum alloy is soft so that the rigidity of both of the base 1 and the handle 2 is inadequate. Moreover, a lot of energy is consumed to heat and melt such zinc-aluminum alloy. In addition, it takes a long period of time for the base 1 and the handle 2 to cool down before they can be subject to finishing. Hence, the throughput is low. Furthermore, it costs a lot of money to develop molds for molding the base 1 and the handle 2.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.